


please pet me

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut, furry shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His scent was so very similar to that of her daddy’s. Only difference that she could pick up was that his was much sweeter, like mom’s. Like flowers. It was as if someone put two of her favourite things together and presented it to her in a present box (its ribbon roughly chewed on, of course).





	

 

A familiar feeling stirs within her as she watches the woodland animals flock to his side. He has his eyes shut, lips moving, as he sings to them a song that she can’t quite make out. A rabbit, the colour of snow, lies lazily across his lap as he strokes its fur. Trees frame this image, as if it had fallen straight out of a picture book, forming a verdant border that separates her from her brother.

Shigure finally notices her presence and gives her a small smile.

She decides then and there that she hates those animals.

* * *

Her fist raps lightly on the wood of the door. The keen senses of a wolfskin pick up a sweet smell from the other side.

“Big brother, may I enter?”

After a few short moments in which she can make out his footsteps, the door opens to reveal Shigure. Like her, he’s dressed in his nightclothes, although instead of a sleeping gown he wears a simple shirt and pair of pants.

“Velouria,” she can see confusion colouring his face. “Is something the matter?”

She’s uncharacteristically nervous then. Her fingers twine together in front of her and she looks slightly down. He’s her only brother, but it doesn’t feel like that at all. It made sense, after all they weren’t raised together, but she couldn’t help but long for them to be even a little closer.

“I…just wanted to talk with you.”

When her gaze returns to her face, she finds that his gold eyes have softened.

“Of course,” he says gently. Shigure opens the door wider to allow her entry and she gratefully offers him a tiny smile.

His room is neat, and she had expected as much. Although she would be much more comfortable in a place where her favourite things surrounded her, she doesn’t mind it much here. The Pegasus knight moves to sit on his bed and she follows in suit, sitting gingerly beside him.

A few moments of silence.

She breathes in. A lovely scent overwhelms her then.

“…Is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?”

Something she had never smelled before. She had noticed it when she first approached his door but it was so much stronger here. So sweet. Like flowers and nuts. A strangely familiar scent.

“…Velouria?”

She couldn’t restrain herself.

“Can I smell you…!”

His eyes widen in shock at her outburst and at the same time, her hands go to her mouth. _Oh gods, I thought for a moment that I was with daddy – oh gods –_ She can feel her tail brushing against her back excitedly as she simultaneously shirks away in shame. _Humans always find it strange when I sniff them don’t they, why -_

To her immense surprise, Shigure lets out a deep chuckle.

“That’s all? Of course you can.”

“You…you don’t find it weird?” She hears herself ask as she fists the sheets of his bed.

“Well, I mean, if you had asked after I had finished training and was dripping with sweat…”

_But that musky scent is one of the best…_

“I don’t mind it now though, seeing as I’m clean,” once again, he gives her a gentle smile.

She feels as if someone had just offered her a cookie tin right then and there. Unable to help herself, her tail begins to wag even harder.

“Okay then,” she moves to sit fully on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her.”…Please make yourself comfortable…”

Shigure settles into his pillows, legs straight, feet almost touching the top of her knees. After he looks like he’s settled in, she crawls on top of him, her thighs on either side of his pant clad legs. He sits up immediately, his face taking on a reddish hue.

“Hey, hey – what are you…!”

A pout appears on her face. “You said I could – “

“I didn’t mean you could do _that_!”

Puzzled, the wolfskin looks up at him. Her ears are ever so slightly turned downwards.

He succumbed to the frown that was starting to appear on her face. Relaxing back into his pillows, Shigure let out a sigh of pure, utter defeat.

“…Go ahead…”  

Unable to help grinning, she climbs up to meet his chest. She can feel him stirring beneath her but otherwise he is still. Resting her head on the fabric of his shirt, Velouria breathes in deeply.

His scent was so very similar to that of her daddy’s. Only difference that she could pick up was that his was much sweeter, like mom’s. Like flowers. It was as if someone put two of her favourite things together and presented it to her in a present box (its ribbon roughly chewed on, of course).

“You smell so _good_ , big brother.”

As he watched her sniff his shirt, he couldn’t help but feel sleepy. He could feel her warmth on his chest, down to his abdomen and the mid of his thighs, almost as if she were a woolly blanket. Without thinking, his hand goes to her twitching right ear.

“Ah..!”

Almost immediately, he retracts it. “I – I’m sorry, I couldn’t help my– “

Velouria grabs his hand, almost roughly, and places it on the top of her hair. Her eyes trained on his, she brought it down until it was close to that twitching fur.

“Please…do that again?”

They’re probably doing something bad. But as she looks up at him with that needy gaze, he wants nothing more than to obey her wishes. As if she were a cat, he began to softly brush her ears. A small whimper escapes her lips as she burrows her head further into his chest and he can feel himself stiffening.

“Velouria…” he murmurs under his breath.

His ministrations quicken and in response, so does her breathing. He’s only playing with her ears and yet, she feels so… _hot_. Almost unbearably so.

Without thinking, she begins to move her hips.

Shigure’s voice, now low and strangely rough, penetrates her sensitive ears, “don’t do that.”

But her body won’t – _can’t_ – stop. She starts grinds against his crotch, messily and awkwardly, panting as she clutches at his shirt. The thin nightgown she wears allows her to feel the heat of his body, allows that heat to caress her skin. She eventually finds a rhythm, moving back and forth as she writhes on top of him.

“Velour-“

Underneath her, through the thin fabric of her nightgown, she can feel him getting hard. His eyes are darkened with lust, and yet he still weakly attempts to put up some semblance of resistance. She sits up so that she can fully see his face. A flushed handsome face, pale blue strands of hair splayed over the white pillowcase and brushing over his forehead, lips parted ever so slightly.

Velouria wonders if she’s worthy of such a handsome older brother.

(Most likely not.)

“Please _Shigure,”_ his name slides off her tongue like honey. A desperate plead.

She leans down, closer to him, until their faces were inches away from another. A slight pause.

And he takes her by the chin and brings their lips together. She’s soft, and smells of nuts, as if he’s tasting a sweet treat. His tongue presses against her bottom lip and in response she parts them ever so slightly. She can feel his hands rest on the small of her back. Can feel them move downwards, towards her tail.

She _mewls_ into his mouth when he pulls gently.

Pressing her breasts against his chest, her hips against his crotch, searching for more contact, it’s all far too much.

Her deft fingers go to his pants. At this, he breaks away from her and for a short moment she thinks that she’s jeopardized everything.

“Do you really want to do this?” He asks in a low voice.

She thinks she wanted him ever since she saw him in the forest. The feeling she felt back then, now she’s able to finally put a name to it.

Her answer is to pull his pants down, allowing his member to be released. The sight of him hard, _hard for her,_ almost drives her mad with lust. But as much as she wants him, she doesn’t quite know how to approach the act of intimacy.

As if he had sensed her hesitation, Shigure sits up slightly. He grabs her by the waist, and slowly, moves her over him. The moment her wet sex met his cock, she gasps. Her pants heavy, his breathing rough, slowly, she lowers her thighs. Not right onto him. Just a bit behind so that she could feel his bare skin against hers. His hands move from her waist to the bottom of her nightgown – his eyes ask for permission and she nods in return – slipping it over her head and onto the floor.

Slowly, she once again begins to grind against him.

Only this time its so much _more._ His long, slender fingers go to her breasts and her breath hitches as he begins to thumb her nipples.

“B – Big brother…!”

Her thighs tighten, eyes squeeze shut as she feels something approaching. The hands he has on her breasts move to her arms and suddenly, he brings her down towards him. She almost collapses on top of the man when he does so, her legs feel so weak, her chest heaving, it takes all of her energy to not fall into him.

Of course, he notices. He’s always been good at noticing things.

“Are you tired?” Shigure murmurs as he kisses the shell of her ear. Her tail wags lazily in response.

She nods.

Effortlessly, he manages to flip her over, so that their position is switched and he is cowering over her. Velouria let out a small gasp as he did so, but otherwise made no move to stop him.

Again, he turns his attention to her breasts, this time taking a sensitive bud in one hand and taking the other into his mouth. A soft whimper falls from her lips and she begins to realize how obscene the whole scene is. Here she is, lying on her brother’s bed as he plays with her body.

Honestly, she doesn’t even remember what she initially came to his room for.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
